


I'd Change For You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [99]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared and Jensen are both alphas and best of friends since Jared was 2 and Jensen was 6. both families got along, vacations together, barbeque, parties the whole works. I don't know why but they decided the boys (Jared 22 and Jensen 26) should be mated, which means one has to be turned into a omega.They all think including Jensen own family that Jared will be the dominant alpha and Jensen the omega. Just cause Jensen can cook and clean. So to end everyone teasing and assumptions, he calls for a public fight and claiming. Would love it when Jensen shocks every one at his speed, fierceness and strength including Jared who was also getting cocky because of everyone feeding his ego. Also Jensen just wanted to publicly claimed Jared (just bite him because that's how you turned an alpha into an omega, by biting them on the neck area and mixing his blood and saliva) not knot him in public. He sees Jared in tears as the changing happens and ever the over protective alpha since Jared was little. Jensen takes him upstairs to his room to finish the claiming ritual and knot him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Change For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is sort of what you were looking for!

**Prompt** : Jared and Jensen are both alphas and best of friends since Jared was 2 and Jensen was 6. both families got along, vacations together, barbeque, parties the whole works. I don't know why but they decided the boys (Jared 22 and Jensen 26) should be mated, which means one has to be turned into a omega.They all think including Jensen own family that Jared will be the dominant alpha and Jensen the omega. Just cause Jensen can cook and clean. So to end everyone teasing and assumptions, he calls for a public fight and claiming. Would love it when Jensen shocks every one at his speed, fierceness and strength including Jared who was also getting cocky because of everyone feeding his ego. Also Jensen just wanted to publicly claimed Jared (just bite him because that's how you turned an alpha into an omega, by biting them on the neck area and mixing his blood and saliva) not knot him in public. He sees Jared in tears as the changing happens and ever the over protective alpha since Jared was little. Jensen takes him upstairs to his room to finish the claiming ritual and knot him.

“I think it’s a delightful idea,” Sherri declared.

“I agree,” Donna said. “The boys are so close they’re practically mated anyways. Why not make it official?”  
“They’re getting older,” Gerald agreed. “22 and 26 years old, it’s about time for the two of them to settle down and it’s obvious that neither boy would choose any beta or omega over each other.”

“One of them will have to be turned,” Alan pointed out. “Neither one will be happy about that. They’re both very content with their alpha status.”

That created a pause. “Jensen should turn,” Donna finally said quietly. Alan looked like he was going to protest but Donna held up her hand. “You know how paternal he is. He’s been taking care of Jared his whole life, and he actually _enjoys_ cleaning. Not to mention his baking. I don’t think _I_ can make chocolate-chip cookies the way he can. Jensen will be a fine omega. Jared is so headstrong and brave—pure alpha.”

“Are you sure?” Sherri pressed. “I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.”

“The boys love each other,” Alan stated. “This is the solution we’ve been looking for.”

They broke it to the boys the next day. Jensen and Jared would have to fight each other to find out who would be the omega, even though everyone knew that Jared would come out as the alpha. But tradition was tradition and it wouldn’t work unless they fought.

Jensen wasn’t against the idea of mating with Jared, he really wasn’t. He loved the stupid kid his whole life and the thought of Jared mating set his teeth on edge. So Jensen would be perfectly okay mating with Jared, except for the fact that Jared was an alpha.

They were both alphas, which meant that one of them would have to turn into an omega for the mating bond to fully form. And for some reason, everyone expected Jensen to be the omega. An alpha couldn’t like cleaning or cooking without wanting to be an omega, apparently.

He wasn’t looking forward to fighting Jared. He loved the kid and he didn’t want to hurt Jared, but it was the only way they could mate. Jensen let out a deep breath and prepared himself to fight his best friend in the entire world.

Jared on the other hand was absolutely thrilled. He loved the idea that he was going to be Jensen’s alpha! Finally _he_ could take care of Jensen for once. The older alpha had been looking out for Jared his entire life and he was eager to repay the favor. Plus, he and Jensen were good at everything together, which would probably include sex. Mm… sex with Jensen sounded really good. They were going to buy a pretty house and christen every surface in the house. He sighed happily. This was going to be so much fun.

They were fighting in the backyard of Jensen’s house, since it was huge. The families were waiting anxiously to see their two boys finally mated. Everyone was excited to see Jared claim Jensen and officially unite their families for ever. It was going to be the greatest moment for everyone’s lives. The mothers were already gossiping about Jensen would look pregnant and ways to decorate the nursery. No one expected what happened next.

Jensen had always been the gentler one of the pair, only becoming angry when someone was threatening Jared. They all figured it was going to be a short, quick fight and then Jared would knot his new omega.

Jensen had been the opposite of what everyone had been expecting. He was faster and stronger than anyone had anticipated, especially Jared. Everyone had been telling him that he would be alpha and he’d believed it so easily. How could sweet, docile Jensen be so aggressive? He was dodging every one of Jared’s moves, eyes flashing and lashing out. His strength almost knocked Jared off his feet a couple of times and he found himself on the defensive side of the fight instead of offensive. Jared wasn’t proud enough to deny that Jensen was kicking his ass.

Jared stumbled backwards on a particularly strong shove from the older alpha and he reached out to grab onto something. Jensen was immediately there, letting Jared wrap his hands around his wrists, and pull him back upright. Jensen smirked and then his hands clamped hard on Jared’s wrists. It happened in slow motion for Jared—Jared stumbled into the older man and Jensen bent his head to sink his teeth into Jared’s neck.

Jensen felt the skin break under his teeth and the coppery taste of blood landed on his tongue. He lifted his head and saw Jared’s eyes watery. His emotions screamed at him to lick the wound close and cuddle Jared against him. He’d been taking care of Jared since he was four-years-old and he wasn’t going to screw it up now. He ignored the little voice screaming at him to claim his mate right there and swooped Jared up into his arms, bridal style. The younger man whimpered and curled his body into Jensen, eyes still watering. “Shh, baby,” Jensen crooned. “I’m gonna fix it.”

He ignored the dumbfounded looks of their families and carried his mate up to his bedroom. Jensen spread him out on the floor and slid on top of him. Jensen licked away the remainders of Jared’s tears and kissed his wet cheeks. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m gonna make it better.”

Jensen mouthed his way up Jared’s chest and then clamped his mouth back down around the claiming bite. He let the taste of blood fill his mouth and then licked over the bite, his saliva mixing with the blood and cleaning Jared’s skin. Jared shivered. “I feel so hot, Jen.”

“It’s just the transformation,” Jensen explained. “It’s going to feel uncomfortable until you’re knotted. But I’m not going to do anything without your consent.”

Jared writhed on the bed. “I feel like I’m on fire.”

Jensen let his body settle over Jared’s and took his earlobe into his moth gently, then nuzzled Jared’s throat. “I can help you, baby.”

“Yes,” Jared agreed. “Make it go away.”

“I’m going to knot you, you understand that right?” Jensen asked. “You’re going to be my omega and my mate.”

“I understand,” Jared said. “Knot me.”

Those two words sent shocks of pleasure to Jensen’s cock and there was no way he could stop now. “Okay, baby boy, I’m gonna make the pain go away.”

Omegas naturally produced a lubricant, but since Jared wasn’t fully omega yet he was barely wet. Jensen rolled him onto his stomach. “It’s going to hurt less this way,” Jensen told him. Jared only wrapped his arms around his pillow. Jensen lowered his head to Jared’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart to reveal the small pink pucker. It was wet, but not enough to avoid pain when Jensen fucked him. He licked across the hole and Jared spasmed. Jensen smirked and kept up his licking, occasionally pushing inside. As Jared became more aroused, the amount of slick he was producing increased. Jensen felt the foreign but not unappealing taste on his tongue and he rimmed Jared enthusiastically. The omega was writhing on the bed and letting out little whimpers. Jensen loved the sound.

Jared’s ass was much wetter now and Jensen could easily slip two fingers inside him. He took his time opening up his mate, making sure he could fit four fingers inside Jared before lining his cock up to his hole. “I’m going to fuck you now, Jared. Okay?”

Jared nodded. “Do it, please!”

Jensen started to ease his cock inside and Jared keened. It didn’t sound like pain, though, more as if he was in intense pleasure. Jensen smirked and pushed in until his balls were resting against Jared’s ass. He waited for a moment, to let Jared adjust, but when the omega nodded Jensen started to fuck him. His strokes started off slow but with a demanding growl from Jared they picked up pace. Soon he was slamming into Jared with enough force to slam the headboard into the wall. “More, _more_ ,” Jared pleaded. “It feels so good!”

Jared’s ass easily swallowed his cock and the warm, tight hole was the best feeling in the world. Sex with Jared was better than any beta Jensen had ever fucked. Part of the sex was the rabid passion and tight vice of Jared’s ass, but another part of his pleasure was the fact that he was fucking _Jared_ , the person Jensen loved most in the world. Jensen would cherish his mate as long as he lived.

His knot was beginning to form and he thrust a few more times before letting his knot inflate inside Jared, effectively mating them. His come filled up the newly turned omega. Jared spasmed and screamed, “Jensen!” His body shuddered and Jensen realized that he’d come from nothing but Jensen’s cock.

“You’re beautiful,” Jensen praised. “So hot, and you’re all _mine_.”  
“Yes,” Jared agreed. “Yours!”

Jensen adjusted their bodies until he was spooned behind Jared. His knot wouldn’t deflate any time soon so he cuddled Jared tightly against him and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. “I’m sorry,” Jensen suddenly said. “I’m sorry we had to do this, that you had to become an omega.”

Jared settled his hand over Jensen’s. “I’m not upset,” Jared replied. “Yeah, I’ll miss being an alpha sometimes. But if I’m going to be anyone’s omega, I’m glad that I’m yours. I’d become an omega a hundred times to mate with you.”

Jensen smiled against Jared’s neck and kissed his claiming mark. “I’m going to take such good care of you,” Jensen promised.

Jared snuggled back into Jensen. “You always have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request a fic here or on [My Tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
